1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body kit panels or accent panels for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a body hanger bracket for aligning and attaching a body kit panel or accent panel to an automotive vehicle body panel.
2. Description of Related Art
By way of background, body hanger brackets are commonly used for attaching accent panels; such as front, side, and rear ground effect panels, to the front, side, and rear body panels of a vehicle. Typically, the body hanger bracket includes a pair of fingers for vertically aligning the hanger bracket relative to an upper edge of the vehicle body panel while the hanger bracket is fastened to the vehicle body by rivets, bolts, or the like. The hanger bracket includes an elongated lip spaced laterally from the vehicle body for receiving and supporting an upper edge of the accent panel. The upper edge of the accent panel is supported by the hanger bracket and the lower edge of the accent panel is riveted or bolted to an underside of the vehicle body. Current body hanger brackets, however, do not provide both vertical and horizontal alignment of the hanger bracket along the vehicle body panel for accurate alignment and attachment of the accent panel to the vehicle.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a body hanger bracket that provides both vertical and horizontal alignment of the hanger bracket along a vehicle body panel for alignment and attachment of an accent panel to a vehicle.